Through the Mists of the Isle a continuation
by Angel-of-the-oblivious
Summary: All children know the story of Emrys. It is written in the earth itself. The story of a witch and her king. orignially written by blueangel1415. FemMerlin/Arthur
1. One: Arthur

**Alright, I feel like a horrible person... I read this story ages ago and promised to finish it BUT I got sick and never really got around to it. I'm posting the first few chapters now (Which are actually the chapters the lovely author blueangel1415 wrote) and then I'll begin posting more here in the next several days. I do not own Merlin or the original works of blueangel1415 who dicontinued this story and then graciously allowed me to continue.**

* * *

All druid children knew the take of Emrys. It was a tale that was written in the very roots of the earth itself; the tale of a sorceress and her king.

* * *

Igraine Pendragon was wary as she crossed the foggy lake to the Isle of the Blessed. The bargeman did not speak and she was glad for it, she was far too immersed within her mind to be polite with idle chatter.

When she got to the shore she was greeted by the high priestess who also happened to be her old friend, Viviane. The high priestess held her one year old daughter in her arms while her older daughter, Morgause, played nearby.

"Igraine, I did not expect you today. Is Uther with you?" Viviane asked as she gently bounced the little dark haired girl on her hip. Igraine smiled at the rosy cheeked child and gently stroked the fine black hair on her head, tears welling in her eyes. Viviane touched her shoulder and pulled her from her stupor. Viviane looked from Igraine to the daughter in her arms. "Morgause," she called to the eleven year old nearby, "Come take Morgana back to the house."

"Yes mother," the blonde girl carefully balanced Morgana on her hip and flashed a smile at Igraine, "Hello Aunt Igraine."

"Hello Morgause dear," Igraine replied as she forced a smile for the girl. Morgause smiled once more before turning and leaving with Morgana gurgling in her ear the entire time.

"Come Igraine," Viviane said once her children were out of earshot, "We'll walk in the gardens." Igraine nodded and was lead arm in arm into the lush gardens of the isle. It still amazed her that such an oasis could exist on this island. Viviane lead Igraine to a bench that was in the very back of the gardens so that the two would have privacy. The pair sat and Igraine took a moment to compose herself before turning to face her friend.

"Viviane…" she began only to be stopped by Vivian's raised hand.

"I know what this is about Igraine and the answer is still no." Igraine inhaled and stood.

"It has been years Viviane, years, and I have yet to conceive a child." Igraine looked at her friend pleadingly, hoping for her understanding, but Viviane continued to sit calmly on the bench.

"You are still young. It is possible you could conceive." Vivian said slowly. Igraine's composure finally snapped and she grabbed her friend by the shoulders, shaking her lightly.

"I have not conceived when I should have years ago. I am barren Viviane and we both know it. Please, I am begging you to help me." Igraine collapsed before Viviane and began to cry into the folds of Viviane's gown. "It would break Uther's heart."

"Uther thinks too much with his heart." Viviane replied. Igraine got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She met Viviane's eyes and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Our enemies are closing in- waiting for the day to strike Uther and Camelot. Once Uther is gone, without an heir, there will be no Camelot. I beg of you- _help me_." She pleaded once more. Viviane stood and shook her head slowly.

"The price is too high." The dark haired witch sighed and looked away from the distraught queen. "If that is all you have come for then I suggest you leave Igraine." Viviane took one last look at the grieving woman before leaving her in peace.

* * *

It took several moments for Igraine to compose herself and leave the gardens. She was about to board the barge when a small hand clutched at her wrist. Igraine started and turned to come face to face with a girl no more than fourteen. The girl pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and shifted nervously.

"I- I heard… In the garden… I heard you talking to h- high p- priestess Viviane." The girl took a shuddering breath and released Igraine's wrist. "I think I can help you your majesty." Igraine's blue eyes widened and she bent down and placed her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"You can perform the spell?" the girl nodded, "What is your name?"

"Nimueh, your majesty." The girl replied. Igraine smiled at the girl and nodded. Nimueh placed her hand low on Igraine's stomach and whispered the incantation beneath her breath. Igraine watched as her eyes flashed gold and then felt a warm sensation deep within her stomach. She gasped. "Go to your husband tonight and you shall conceive." Nimueh said as she withdrew her hand.

"_Thank you_."

"No thanks are needed your majesty. I believe it was something I was meant to do."

* * *

Uther had been overjoyed when he found out that she was with child. Day and night she was followed by guards under Uther's orders and she was required to have regular checkups despite Gaius and Alice's assurances that both the baby and Igraine were fine. Uther wasn't taking any chances.

To get his mind off of the impending birth Igraine had suggested a feast. Uther had heartily agreed and invited everyone, including his childhood friend Balinor and his new bride Hunith. Igraine had kissed the dark haired woman's cheeks affectionately and welcomed her to Camelot warmly. The young woman had blushed prettily and nodded her thanks.

Next in line to be greeted was Viviane and, Igraine noticed, Nimueh. Igraine clutched Viviane tightly and responded to Viviane's harsh whisper of "what have you done," by clutching her tighter. Uther was oblivious to the turmoil that was in these women's hearts.

* * *

Igraine gave a final push and she finally heard the cries of a child, her child. Tears streamed down her face as Alice placed the baby boy in her arms. She smiled as she gazed into the blue eyes of her baby.

"Arthur," she whispered, feeling herself become weaker by the moment, "My precious Arthur." Igraine's breath became short and weak and she vaguely heard Uther enter the room before her son was taken out of her arms. She was too weak to protest.

Hours later Igraine awoke to find Uther at her bedside clutching a blanket wrapped bundle in his arms. She made a soft noise of contempt and Uther looked up at her.

"Is Arthur alright?" she asked. Uther nodded and handed her the small bundle that was their son. Igraine's smile fell however when she noticed her husband's frown. "What is it?" she asked.

"How could you?" Uther clutched at her, careful of the bundle she held.

"I had to, for the good of Camelot. Would you rather of had that brother of yours rule when you are gone?"

"I would have taken anything else than to lose you." Igraine touched his cheek and wiped away the tear that had escaped his eyes when a thought occurred to her.

"Uther… who took my place?"

"The young priestess in training, Nimueh." Igraine gasped and clutched her son tighter as she cried for the young girl. She had not meant for this to happen.

* * *

**Alright so this is chapter one which as stated above is the work of blueangel1415 and I am only borrowing it to continue it.**


	2. Two: Merlin

**Again this is the work of** blueangel1415 **and I am only borrowing it. I do not own Merlin.**

* * *

Arthur was three years old when Balinor died and Hunith came to live at Camelot. He hid behind Igraine's skirts as she greeted the eight month pregnant widow. She arrived on horseback, escorted by the knights as per Igraine's insistence. She didn't want her friend to come to any harm on her journey. Igraine could hardly recognize Hunith when she arrived however. The strong woman that Igraine knew looked frail and her face was ashen. She clutched at her protruding stomach as she stumbled up the stairs to greet the royal family. Igraine took a hold of her arm and looked at Uther worriedly.

* * *

Hunith's screams could be heard throughout the castle. Igraine hugged a whimpering Arthur close to her and waited patiently outside Hunith's chambers for any news. Hunith had been in labor for several hours, something Igraine knew was normal, but with the woman already so weak Igraine feared for her health, and for the child she carried. Then, after one final blood curdling scream, it fell silent.

Footsteps hurried toward where Igraine and Arthur waited. Igraine stood when Gaius entered the room; his face was drawn and tears streamed down his face as he held a small blanket wrapped bundle in his arms.

"Hunith," Igraine questioned quietly, fearful of the answer. Gaius shook his head sadly and handed the child to Igraine.

"She named her Merlin." Gaius paused and glanced down at the moments old girl in Igraine's arms. "She also hoped that you would take care of her."

"Of course I'll care for her." Igraine replied breathlessly as Gaius hurried from the room.

* * *

Merlin laughed as she once again blocked Arthur's sword with her own. Arthur, spurred on by her laughing, lunged and knocked the sword from her hand. Merlin stumbled and glared at him.

"Hey," she snapped and with a small flick of her wrist Arthur's sword levitated out of his hands and floated several yards away.

"Merlin that's not fair. You aren't supposed to use magic like that!" The prince complained.

"Well you're not supposed to be a prat but you are." Merlin quipped. Arthur tried to maintain the scowl at her words but couldn't and ended up smiling at her. Despite Merlin being three years younger than his own sixteen years she was his best friend and he couldn't stay mad at her for long.

"Prince Arthur, Lady Merlin, the King and Queen request your presence in the throne room immediately." A guard said as he approached. Arthur and Merlin exchanged glances and followed the guard.

* * *

When they arrived in the throne room they found that Arthur's parents weren't alone. Also in the room was a dark haired woman wearing rich robes of blue. Merlin's eyes widened as her eyes, a bright emerald, landed on her inquisitively. Merlin looked away from the priestess and bowed to the king and queen respectively. Igraine smiled at the two children and then pushed Merlin toward the dark haired woman.

"Merlin," she said gently. "This is the Viviane, the high priestess of the Isle of the Blessed." Merlin's blue eyes widened as she looked up at the woman before bowing again. "So it is true Viviane?" Viviane looked long and hard at Merlin, causing her to shrink back against Igraine.

"Yes," Viviane said after a while. "It is true." Merlin winced when Igraine's hands tightened on her shoulders. "It is best Merlin come to the Isle right away." Merlin's eyes snapped over to Arthur pleadingly.

"Must she go?" The prince asked with a frown.

"I am afraid so young Pendragon. She is in danger here from those who would try and use her power for themselves." Viviane looked back at Merlin in almost awe, "She needs proper instruction."

"I can protect her." Arthur vowed. Uther, seeing the protective look on his son's face and the rather nervous one of the girl he had raised almost as his own, stood and put his hand on his son's shoulder in comfort.

"One day you will but for now it is best she go to the Isle. You are not yet prepared to defend her and she, as Viviane has said, needs to be taught." He told his son.

* * *

A day later Merlin left with Viviane. Arthur gave her a pendant with the Pendragon symbol of a dragon that she now wore against her chest and made her promise to return. She did and clutched him tightly as tears stung her eyes. She couldn't quell the irrational fear that plagued her as she left for the unknown.

* * *

**Chapter two. I know these are short but there is a reason and they will get longer. I promise**


	3. Three: Sacrifice

**Here is chapter three where things begin to pick up. I do not own merlin and the work written below belongs to blueangel1415**

* * *

Merlin had become useful to the Isle and its inhabitants; though she always missed who she considered her family back at Camelot. The Isle was truly a paradise and she could not feel anything but exhilarated whenever she used her magic. No one stared or gawked when her eyes turned gold and she levitated something or healed someone. It was normal on the Isle. Being the famous Emrys was sometimes difficult, particularly when everyone expected her to do great things.

Killgrarah, one of the oldest dragons, said that she had a great purpose but Merlin didn't understand how learning the properties of the flora and the names of the fauna of all Albion was going to help unite the land but she didn't complain as long as she got to study magic.

She was sixteen years old when everything changed.

* * *

Merlin woke with a start as Morgana began to scream. She bolted upright, the candles lit with the outburst of magic and the flames shot up to the ceiling. Merlin waved her hand, lowering the blaze easily, before hurrying to her friend's bedside.

"Morgana wake up. It's alright, everything is alright. Did you have a vision?" Merlin asked the twenty year old witch. Morgana took a deep breath and nodded shakily.

"It was so horrible." Morgana shuddered, "I-It was about A-Arthur."

A chill passed over Merlin and her grip tightened on Morgana's shoulders.

"What about Arthur!" She asked. Morgana pushed Merlin away and wiped at her emerald eyes.

"He's dying." She whispered. Merlin didn't even give her a chance to explain any more before she jumped up off the bed and raced to pack her things. "It's too late Merlin. The Questing Beast bit him. You know as well as I that the bite of the Questing Beast is deadly." Merlin shook her head, already having finished packing, and was running out of the room. The blood guards were racing toward the girl's room, having heard Morgana's screams, but Merlin simply pushed them aside. They knew better than to try and stop her lest they get thrown into a wall.

* * *

By the time she got to the barge, horse in tow, the sun had almost risen. She took one look at the bargeman, who was watching her with a suspicious glare, and tossed a small bag of coins to him. Without a word he helped her load her horse onto the barge and rowed her across the lake.

* * *

Merlin arrived at the castle the next night. A candle light vigil was being held in the courtyard and Merlin's blood went cold. She knew she needed to hurry if she was going to save her friend. She pushed past people and sped up the stairs toward Arthur's chambers with purpose, ignoring the guards and servants she passed on her way. When she finally reached the prince's chambers she opened the door quietly. The only light in the room came from a single candle by Arthur's bed and that of the moon shining through the window. Merlin took a deep breath and approached, worried of what she might find.

Arthur was struggling to breathe, his skin was covered in sweat and appeared waxy, while a large blood stain soaked the bandages wrapped around his torso. She placed her hand on his cheek, shocked at the heat his body was giving off. She whispered words of healing to him, letting her magic flood through his body, but the only effect was that of Arthur inhaling deeply before relaxing. Merlin bit her lip.

"Merlin," a soft voice questioned from the doorway. Merlin spun and met Igraine's bloodshot eyes. Merlin choked back a sob and rushed toward the queen, hugging her tightly.

"Igraine," she whispered, "I've missed you so much."

"Oh how I have missed you." Igraine replied as tears began to stream down her cheeks. She touched Merlin's silky raven hair and tried to smile. "You've grown- so beautiful." She looked over at Arthur's prone form. "Gaius and Alice say he won't live through the night." She pressed her hand to her lips and held back a sob.

"I can save him," Igraine's eyes shot to Merlin, "But you must leave the room."

"No. I…"

"Please your majesty." Merlin begged, shocking Igraine with the formality. The queen took one last look at her dying son then at the determined look on Merlin's face before nodding and leaving the room.

* * *

Once Igraine had left the room Merlin removed the item she had stolen from the Isle with shaking hands. The golden cup lay heavily in her hands but she knew it was the only way to save Arthur. Stealing the cup was a crime punishable by death but considering what she was about to do she didn't find this consequence all that troubling. She filled the cup with the water sitting beside Arthur's bed and muttered the ancient words. The cup let out a soft pulse and Merlin shivered. She placed the cup against Arthur's lips and tilted the water into his mouth, forcing him to swallow. Once the cup was set aside Merlin leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against Arthur's mouth.

"I give my life for his." She whispered. Light filled the room, sealing the deal, and then silence. Merlin took a deep breath, waiting, but then the doors burst open and a furious looking Viviane entered.

"What have you done?" She growled. Merlin just smiled.

"What I had to." She responded before the darkness consumed her.

* * *

Igraine held her while they watched Viviane's body burn. Viviane had given her life for Merlin's, for Albion, but not many knew that. Morgause and Morgana suspected what had truly befallen their mother but they didn't voice their suspicions out loud. A tear ran down Merlin's cheek as she watched the smoke rise into the sky and silently thanked Viviane for everything that she had done.

Merlin's eyes met Morgause's and in her mind heard the new high priestess speak. _"You are no longer welcome at the Isle."_ Merlin nodded grimly, knowing she was lucky to simply receive banishment and turned away from the pile of ashes that was once the funeral pyre.

The druids and priestesses took their leave shortly after the funeral was over. Merlin was sad to see the people she had spent the past three years with leave but she also knew that, even if she hadn't been banished, that she wasn't going to return to the isle. Camelot had been and always would be, her home.

* * *

ONE YEAR LATER

Merlin tugged at her dress, feeling exposed, as she watched Arthur train the knights. She had braided her waist long raven hair down her back so that it was out of the way but the dress was too constricting for her comfort. She had spent most of her life wearing boy's clothes to be comfortable in a gown day in and day out.

Arthur spotted her and with a lift of a hand the knights stopped.

"That's enough for today," He called out to the others. The knight's shoulders sagged from exhaustion and with great effort dragged themselves from the field. As she walked onto the field those that passed her gave a polite nod.

"Come for a lesson?" Arthur asked with a smirk. Merlin rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a prat. Besides,'' Merlin tugged at her dress again while Arthur continued to smirk. He picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows and placed it in her hands. "It's not exactly my forte.'' Merlin said. Nonetheless, she took her stance and notched the arrow. Taking a deep breath she let go of the string. The arrow flew through the air before landing outside the target. Without a word Arthur handed her another arrow and she took her stance, ignoring his breathe on her neck. She pulled the arrow back and hesitantly he placed a hand on her hips and the other on her shoulder. She froze.

"You're too tense.'' Merlin wanted to tell him that he was not helping but then realized how that would sound and bit her tongue. She took a deep breath and relaxed her hand on the bow, brought her shoulders down, and with another breathe she released the arrow. Like before it soared through the air until it hit it just outside the center. Arthur pulled away as Merlin turned around smiling.

''Better, but still not as good as me.'' He tried to smirk but it couldn't stay on his face to make it believable. Still Merlin laughed quietly, trying to act normal.

"You know I could still turn you into a toad." She replied as she returned the bow to him. Arthur laughed and shook his head.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me.'' She smiled at him and as they both laughed the earlier moment was forgotten.

* * *

Merlin clutched the sword as she trudged up the mountain and into the mouth of the cave, ever aware of the smoke and fire coming from it. She waited outside the mouth of the cave waiting for a dragon, any dragon, to appear. She was not disappointed as only a few moments went by before a white dragon appeared and unfurled its wings in a move resembling a bow.

"Emrys, I am Aithusa. What can my kin do for you this day?" Merlin held out the sword. "Ah I see, for the once and future king?" Merlin nodded. "Very well.''

* * *

The birthday celebration was in full swing and Merlin laughed as she danced with the many gentleman of the court. Finally she found herself in Arthur's arms. She smiled up at him.

"How are you today my prince?" Arthur smirked and led her through the complicated dance.

"I am well my lady," he replied teasingly. They both laughed and caught the attention of the court. Merlin looked around and blushed slightly.

"They seem eager for a piece of gossip." Merlin mentioned as Arthur spun her across the floor.

"What else do you expect?" Arthur asked as he rolled his eyes. Merlin shrugged her shoulders but stopped Arthur in the middle of the dance and led him away. Confusion showed on his face but she ignored it, instead motioning for Gwen, a pretty servant girl and a friend of Merlin's, to bring over the cloth bundle that she had gotten from Merlin's room. She curtsied and Merlin gave her a grateful smile before turning back to Arthur.

"Happy Birthday Arthur," Merlin whispered as she handed the bundle over to Arthur and noticing everyone watching he made a show of opening the bundle and pulling out the item that lay within. The court began to whisper as Arthur stared in amazement at the sword that now lay in his hands.

Merlin cleared her throat and raised her voice so the whole court could hear.

"A blade forged within the dragon's breath and inlaid with my magic - a gift worthy of the future king of Camelot," Merlin called out. Arthur smiled brightly at her and pulled her close while the gathered crowd applauded.

"Thank you Merlin," he whispered before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Merlin caught Igraine's knowing smile but ignored it as she hugged Arthur back.

"You're welcome Arthur."

* * *

**Alrighty then... all furthur additions to this story will be my own. Please review and tell me what you think. If anyone has any ideas please feel free to tell me.**


End file.
